


Healing

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator
Summary: Bushroot knows just what can help one of his husbands.





	Healing

Nobody could be everywhere at once. Not even those as fast as the lighting itself. Bushroot accepted that. He sought to make the hero work of one of his husbands easier. 

Megavolt was often attacked, bullied, screamed at, and whatever else the citizens of St.Canard could do to hurt him. Some days Megavolt came home to break into tears after the door shut. 

Today was one such day. He looked beaten badly, Bushroot’s turn to watch their hideout and daughter. Quackerjack and Liquidator were off elsewhere for others in need. Bushroot sent their child off to bed as he helped Megavolt to the couch. Electrical equipment was taken off and Bushroot removed his safety glasses and gloves. 

Bushroot wiped off any blood and patched his wounds up, putting his sewing skills to use. 

“What was it tonight? Negaduck or just his henchmen?” The plant duck questioned.

“Negaduck. He…talked too much again.” Megavolt teared up, “I wish i wasn’t such a lo-”

Bushroot shushed him, “You’re not. That’s just his bitterness." 

"But-” He got quieted again. 

Although this time by his husband kissing him. Once it broke, the electric hero was turning red.

“Imagine being him. Not only a loser but a asshole to boot. At least you do the right thing when nobody else does. I’m in awe of what an inspiration you can be.”

Fresh tears fell from Megavolt’s eyes but from joy instead. He mumbled a thanks while burying his face in a pillow. He really was blessed with the best…


End file.
